Bloodscream
Biography Early Life Myers was abandon by his parents at a young age and lived on the streets for many years. After being caught stealing by the police he was placed in foster care. There he began to receive a formal education. He discovered his love for learning and excelled at it. His love of learning lead him to several very distinguished school and degrees. More Information Coming Soon The Chosen Ones Davis was recruited by The Chosen Ones after he did a job for them. With his extensive education they asked him to please help revive their lost leader Elizabeth Borden. Davis agreed on the terms that he had anything he wanted in his lab and was not restricted in anything he wanted to try. While out one night Davis stumbled upon a young girl who was laying in the street bloody and battered. What little humanity Davis has left tugged at him to bring the young girl back to his lab and try to revive her. After several attempts Davis was finally able to revive the girl, who later introduced herself as Taylor. Taylor chose to stay with Davis after he offered her a home and a place with The Chosen Ones. Taylor began to consider Davis as one of her best friends and helped him anyway she could with reviving Elizabeth Borden. Powers Lifeforce Absorbtion and Control: Bloodscream has the ability to absorb the lifeforce of other human beings by touching their bare skin, which leaves the bodies of his victims in a withered, mummy-like state due to them bleeding uncontrollably from wherever Bloodscream has touched them. Those who survive his touch are left with a red scar in the shape hand. He is able to transform those who die during this process into mindless, zombie-like creatures that he can control to do his bidding. All of Bloodscream's other superhuman powers stem from his ability to absorb the lifeforce of other beings. *'Superhuman Strength:' Bloodscream possesses some degree of superhuman strength as long as he absorbs the lifeforce of one, or more, individuals on a regular basis. The exact limit of his strength isn't known, but he is capable of lifting at least 2 tons. However, Bloodscream's strength dwindles steadily if he hasn't fed for a greatly extended period of time. *'Superhuman Speed:' Bloodscream is capable of running and moving at speeds faster than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Bloodscream's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physial activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself for at least several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility:' Bloodscream's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''' Superhuman Reflexes:' Bloodscream's reaction time is similarly enhanced, superior to that of even the finest human athlete. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Bloodscream possesses vast regenerative abilities that have enabled him, thus far, to regenerate any damaged or destroyed tissue and fully recover from any injury. Bloodscream has been able to reattach his own head after being beheaded, due to the mystical energies responsible for transforming him into a vampire-like creature. *'Immortality:' As long as he feeds on a regular basis, Bloodscream is functionally immortal. Bloodscream hasn't aged since the spell was cast centuries ago and is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. However, this doesn't mean that Blooscream isn't capable of being killed. *'Shapeshifting:''' Bloodscream has limited shapeshifting abilities enabling him to transform into a more demonic looking figure with an elongated jaw filled with rows of razor sharp teeth and elongated claws. While in this form, Bloodscream is little more than a vicious animal with a ravenous appetite for a victim's lifeforce. Abilities Bloodscream has centuries of experience in armed and unarmed combat. He also has connections throughout the criminal underworld, where he typically hires himself out as an enforcer and bodyguard. Category: RCCrowCategory:Mutants